


Falling Gently on the Cushion

by mizface



Category: due South
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complementary art for Sperrywink's vid  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/992043">Shut Your Eyes</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Sperrywink's vid - the lyrics and images work so well together. When I saw it, it was impossible not to be inspired. I had great fun putting this together! My original concept was a drawing, but when I got all the screencaps I needed, I realized I had the opportunity to play with them on the computer instead :)
> 
> I'd thought to do this black and white, but again, computer = more options. So here's both the B&W and color versions - I couldn't decide which I liked better.
> 
> Many thanks to Hazelwho and Seascribe for getting me some of the more elusive images I needed!


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
